


Heated Makeouts

by echodoll1211



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, So so sorry, im really sorry, im sorry, its...naga vore..., vore. its vore okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echodoll1211/pseuds/echodoll1211
Summary: Their kissing gets a little more...deep than usual.(i am sorry for thisfind me on tumblr @ flughat if you wanna suggest stuff or just yell at me for writing this





	Heated Makeouts

They had an interesting relationship, those two.

Flug let out little gasps and whimpers, Blackhat's slick, slimy tongues feeling up and down his neck and occasionally teasing at his lips under the bag. The hideous scene laid out before them, Flug whining as Blackhat's nightmarish mouth had countless slim tentacles wrapping around Flug's throat and digits, getting anywhere they could if it was on Flug. Flug loved it; in odd moments like these, there was a silent truce between them to keep quiet about their peculiar dynamic and to pleasure one another. In that way, they were in a relationship, certainly not very romantic at the time though.

With the sound of something like ripping velcro, Blackhat kept licking Flug and leaving him a moaning mess as his lower half shifted into something more inhuman than Blackhat was already. Flesh tore and took shape into something slick and long, a slender tail that outstretched the whole couch which left Flug quivering in fear and arousal. Tentacle tongues slowly pulled off of Flug, the long tail beginning to coil around him instead with a tight squeeze. Flug huffed and before he could fully process much, Blackhat's strong tail dipped into his pants and tugged out his cock, working at it eagerly. Flug moaned, gripping the cushion beneath him as he could feel his bag get a little wet with condensed sweat; it was near overstimulating. Before he could cum from how nice he felt under the unforgiving grip of Blackhat, the rubbing slowed down a little which caused Flug to whine from the loss to his cock. However, once Blackhat pulled off a little more, another tearing sound was heard as it seemed like Blackhat's chest and body was split down the middle, opening to reveal a maw-like crevice in Blackhat's very body.

Flug's heartbeat quickened, eyes wide and panicky, even though the shock of it all did send waves of arousal to his cock; the guy had some weird tastes. Before he could even protest, Flug was pulled forward into the jaws of Blackhat's large mouth, covered in spit and drool. The teeth clamped shut, and Flug was left in the dark. Leaning back and pushing to try and see if he could force the mouth open, Flug felt a few holes behind him. Mouths, dozens of them, lined Blackhat's insides, each one whispering and muttering and biting towards Flug. The walls slowly fell in, Flug being squished up against the mass of jaws as one breathed over Flug's tip, mouthing at it before taking it in. Flug gasped and arched his back as teeth nipped all over him, another few licking at his mouth before Flug came inside the mouth that had been sucking him off, finally pulling away as everything retracted, the largest maw finally opening to cough up a drool-covered Flug onto the couch. Blackhat towered above him, legs back to normal and completely unflustered like nothing had ever happened.  
"Go clean yourself up, Flug."


End file.
